The X-Over Adventures, a Terribad story
by Jakob Kelly
Summary: An example of 13 year old fingers at work after seeing a ton of anime.
The X-OVER adventures of Luddeagle, Guy2361, and Jakob Kelly! (Also starring The Hidden Knight, and a mango)

Author's note: I don't own anything except the Jk character. Everything else is owned by their respective owners.

Chapter 1: The beginning of hell for all whose names are in the title

Jk stares at a familiar multiversal portal, as it is activated.

?: "All lights green. Begin transportation."

He is sucked in, and appears in a new world with unnaturally green grass, and strange polygons everywhere. He soon treks down the street, finding the sign to be of classic American green rectangles. It said "Green St." in bold white letters.

"Well, that's strange as my ass turning more plump, and hairless."

Four others appear out of darkness, and follow him inside a house.

Mango: "Man, this place reminds me of The Sims idea Roxyreaper was talking about."

Jk: "Well, I can stay here! It seems like the perfect place for some seeding…"

The Hidden Knight quickly throws the remote at Jk, but it is dodged easily.

THK: "R u srs?! You're a ninja?!"

Jk: "Well, was that not obvious? I'm also a cyborg and demon. Cool, mm?"

Jk lands on the ground, not making a single sound, and retrieves the remote with telekinesis.

Guy: "Well… I never got to see you in real life, but your OC looks like shit."

Jk places the remote on the coffee table, and begins to summon a character, creating a blue glow the size of a normal humanoid, if it was encased in an egg. A curvaceous figure appears in the egg-sack type thing, and disappears to reveal Kary 08.

Kary 08: "Jk, what do you require? Entertainment?"

Kary runs her hands down her ample body, and moans. She then runs up to Jk and embraces him, until they soon start to force each other's tongues into each other. They finish after about fifteen minutes of the other four characters screaming their heads off at them being "immature" and "uneducated".

Kary: "That was great… Hope we get to do more later."

Kary soon walks up the stairs, her hips swaying. Jk: "See you later, my sweet! Now to find some alcoh- SHIT! " The Hidden Knight had kicked Jk in the stomach with a giant iron boot of FUCK YOU.

THK: "Don't do that again, uneducated freak of nature."

Jk speeds up the stairs, finding Kary in a bedroom that was obviously his, from his memories. He soon gets in, while the rest of the group follow.

They open the door to see Kary laying down, and being stroked by Jk.

Ludd: "Where the hell are me and my friends sleeping?"

Jk got up, and walks out of the room, and points everyone to their bedrooms. Easily, and then so, he goes to sleep with his love.

Chapter 2: Pillow Talk

Jk wakes up, with Kary in his arms, seemingly purring like a cat. She wakes up, her eyes coloured a brilliant yellow. JK soon embraces her tightly, burying his face in her ample breasts. She giggles, and strokes the back of his head softly.

Jk soon exits her cleavage, his expression suggestive, and smug. But, the session is interrupted by Guy bursting through the door, then glaring at the two of them. "What are you guys doing? We got to get up!" He said, pulling Jk out of bed with his gauntlets of YOU ASSFUCK, STOP IT.

We arrive into the living room, where Ludd and Mango were watching the news. Jk sat on the couch, and joined in. "Hello all in the Sims universe! Here we got reports of four known criminals entering a residence in Green St. SWAT teams have been dispatched to finally apprehend the group." Right after, a loud crash is heard on the door, before being busted open. SWAT members swarm the building, and all aim at the group.

THK sneaks into a cupboard, handling a knife. A SWAT member goes by, but not before being taken down. THK scavenges the corpse, taking his rifle, and takes out the rest, but one of them spots him and opens fire. Jk punches him in the back of the head, and jumps out the ceiling, and lands on an armoured vehicle, making it detonate instantly. He unsheathes a HF Blade, and begins to slaughter all of the forces in the area.

Soon after finishing, he hauls one of the corpses to the veranda, and begins to bite it. He soon consumes all of the flesh, and he throws the bones into the garbage bin. He soon surrenders himself, when more SWAT teams arrive.

They chain his arms, and then harshly throw him into a portal. Jk falls on his face, in a medieval cell, surrounded by guards with helmets obscuring their faces. Everyone else is thrown in with him.

Chapter 3: The jailbreak. I mean it. I miss titled the last chapter. Bro, or sis, just go and read it.

Jk opens his eyes once again to see guards pointing blades in his face. He stares, and sees about enough guards to maybe slow him down an increment. He soon uses biotics to make them float to the ceiling, and then crushes them into the ground.

He walks out of the cell, his "friends" absent. He travels through the confined spaces and corridors, and after about sixteen minutes, he found an exit. There were signs that the door was thrown open instead of opened slowly. Jk pushes the door open, finding a huge iron great sword stabbed into a huge table with a map. He steps forward, but not before having a fireball hit the door.

He swiftly rolls, grabbing the blade and kicking the table over. The table is soon launched towards him, but he cuts it in half cleanly, revealing THK and Guy2361.

Jk:"Whoa! Hey guys! Sorry for the scare."

Guy soon kicks the table's halves away, and gets out an imperial bow. He strokes it, and grins.

Guy: "Got this thing. It's beautiful. Real, solid hard wood. Masterful construction."

Guy holsters it. THK gets out his weapon, an iron sword and shield.

THK: "I know these things are common, but they work."

Right then, Luddeagle appears, dressed in mages attire. In his right hand appears fire, and the other frost.

Ludd:"Now now, non-magic users. I am here."

Luddeagle douses his magic, and then all three group together.

Jk: "Ok. So I might be stealth… The three of you are combat, and magic."

Jk steps out of the building, revealing the lower section of dragon's reach, only with a thousand guards pointing at him with their blades. Jk retreats through the door, and lets Luddy and THK and guy loose on the guards. They are soon slaughtered like pigs, and placed in a giant magical bonfire created by Luddy. It dissipates, leaving scorched corpses. We exit Dragon's reach without any trouble.

Chapter 4: The Desperate Struggle

When the group opened the doors to Whiterun, JK thought he would see the bland shit pile in game. But instead, he found true beauty. The grass was green, and the water looked better. Everything was graphically improved. He soon stepped down the stairs, finding that everyone was absent from the small city. It smelt of grass, and dust.

After the short tour, he kicked open the front doors, triggering thousands of soldiers to attack the group. Luddeagle fires several fireballs, while THK proceeded to charge in with Guy. They both drew their blades, while Jk uses his stealth abilities to sneak behind some pre-occupied victims, and slaughter them easily.

Soon, the army of cannon fodder was finished, like a good meal in a five star restaurant. They soon travelled great distances, collecting loot like it was second nature. Soon, Jk soon doubled down in pain as his face burnt. It reshaped, and it felt like his face was being melded, like clay. He was given new memories. Memories of being left for dead. Memories of meeting new friends.

He was transported to the front of a strange café, with a familiar red rose logo. He walks inside, and sits at the bar, within the renounced Crimson Rose Café. He makes himself some drinks, before the familiar figure of Kary steps in, albeit enhanced with cat ears and a tail.

She sways her hips as she walks over to him, and sits down. She embraces him. Kary: "Missed me, Jk? Nyaa~" Jk: "I need to work up the nerve to go on... I have been exiled by Luddeagle... I don't know where I'll go."

Kary's expression turns serious, as she gives him a tighter embrace. Kary: "I'll be here for you, Jk." He returns the expression, and slowly cracks a fake smile. She gets in closer, and stares into his brown eyes. Kary: "Remember, that I will be here. There will be a home for you... *Pumps chest* In here."

He slowly thinks carefully, and says what he must. Jk: "Thanks. Beneath my rough exterior, is a tortured child. A soul lost in fear, a desolate wasteland. You are one of the few things that keep this child alive. I am grateful."

Kary smiles, as we passionately sit in the barren and lonely bar.

Chapter 4: The Desperate Struggle, Section 2

Jk had a dream that night, a dream of the past. He was in New Vegas, drinking myself away. The specifics were, he was in The Tops, and was about to be kicked out.

One of the guards threatened him at gun-point, but he only wrestled the weapon out of his hands, and placed a bullet in his forehead swiftly. Hilarity followed soon after, as everyone fled the casino. As soon as they left, He saw an error light up in his left eye. A guard stabbed it!

Jk woke from his dream quickly, with Kary now absent. He runs out the café, the demonic energies inside of him giving him the capabilities to run faster than he had ever before. He rushes faster, everything becoming a blur.

But then, he suddenly trips over a human shaped blur that appeared too fast for him to react. He groans in pain, as his face hits the concrete first.

He gets up, and stares back at the small obstacle he wasn't able to avoid. He gapes his jaw in disbelief, as he recognises the human as an old friend.

Jk:"Giz?! Is it really you?! Holy shit."

Giz turned off her visor quickly, shouting in anger.

Giz: "Stupid thing!"

She held out a hand to help Jk up, and he gladly accepts it.

Giz: "You okay?"

Jk: "Yeah. Long time no see, huh?" Giz: "Definitely." Jk: "Are we still in good terms, Gelina?"

Giz: "Despite all the shit you got us into? Yeah we're on good terms. I'll admit. Never a dull moment."

Jk: "Still got the no home problem..." Giz: "I'm sorry to hear that..."

Giz dimmed her light.

Jk: "So, what have you been doing? I've just been going for a run... Alone."

Giz: "Well." She showed him all of the upgrades that she had been doing to her suit. "That."

Jk: "Amazing work. Well done."

Giz: "Thanks, thanks."

She looked at him and sighed.

"I have a base.. I mean if you want to stay there that is."

Jk: "I'm okay."

Giz: "Okay."

Jk: "So, I'll be going now..." Jk walks away slowly, his demonic essence comforting him.

"I've been exiled from an arena."

"I have been exiled from everywhere, excepting a cafe."

"Take care." Giz said in a soft tone, before putting her visor back on.

"I would help you.. You know that... But I can understand..."

She sat down and put on her headphones. Jk then runs into the distance. As he runs, he jumps up, beginning flight. He flies through the night.

Chapter 5: Fiction/Reality Nexus Part 1: Discover/Pursue

Jk flew with strength, and effort. The air around him went cool, with the smell of nitro-glycerine in his wake. He lands near a universal transport station, offering instant transport to any part of the multiverse.

It utilized multiple mass relay cores, along with a large system of hydro plants and generators to power the large machine. From the front, it looked like a usual business building.

Jk stepped inside, inspecting the walls. He stepped forward to the reception desk, wearing his trench-coat so it covered his face.

Reception: Welcome, Jk! Your rides are free, for any destination! Please choose.

Jk: Take me to Los Santos, GTA universe.

Reception: Please take this ticket, and have a nice travel!

The reception slid a ticket under the hole in the window, and Jk grabbed it. He walked through a few hallways, and finally makes it to the mass relay to the GTA universe, with nobody at the entrance.

Jk: Probably found out about those goddamn 'gangstas'.

Jk steps inside, triggering travel through millions of light years. His vision is filled with blue lines, and the sounds he heard were similar to bullets whizzing past his head.

His vision goes pitch black for a moment, before appearing in a different, but familiar hallway.

Jk: "Welcome back home, Jk…"

Jk walked out the entrance of the universal transport station, and flags a taxi.

Driver: Welcome, welcome, Jk! Fares are discounted by eighty percents!

Jk: Thanks. I would like to go to my warehouse, if you know where that is.

Driver: Gladly!

After a few minutes, Jk was standing at his warehouse, but it was covered in graffiti. Broken beer bottles and cigars littered the ground, and signs of battle damage were present. There was also a large hole in the wall.

Jk: Why do people make my life so miserable?

Jk walked in, examining his vandalized property. The fridge was smashed open, and jars of dirty water, and what seemed to be piss, were put in and shot. The fridge was also smoking, by the smell of it. His table had so many cracks in it that he couldn't possibly use it again for writing.

The pungent smell coming from the bed was the worst. It seems that, someone must have cut their hand off, and spread the blood on the bed like butter on toast. Soon, someone else shat on it, and pissed on it. These "people" didn't want Jk to have a home.

"Hilarious. Just FUCKING HILARIOUS!"

Jk let himself go, as his pent-up anger instigated his insanity instantly. He created two massive energy balls, destroying his warehouse in a massive explosion, creating a visible red aura. Police cruisers were on the scene in a few minutes. They ran away, after seeing what they were about to arrest.

"YEAH, RUN, YOU PUSSIES!"

Suddenly, as if on cue, a bright light levitated above Jk, and he flew into it. He was rendered unconscious.

He wakes up after a few hours, in the same spot. He looks around, and feels a note on his back. He rips it off, and reads it.

To: YOU - From: Some friends of yours.

We have discovered a gateway between reality and this world, Jk. It requires you to gather an artefact from this world and a strange "polar opposite" hidden somewhere. Good luck.

Jk: "Well that's… Strangely appealing. Better start investigating this…"

Jk quickly pulls up his Omni-tool, entering the general alliance communication channel.

Jk: "I would like to speak with admiral Anderson, please."

Alliance Communication: "Please hold."

Anderson: "Jk, hello? Please answer."

Jk: "This is Jk, I have found a mysterious note on my back after being rendered unconscious by a random light that appeared in the sky. Please tell me this happened to someone else…"

Anderson: "No, sadly. Seems you're something of an importance to these people. What does it say?"

Jk: "It says that there is a way to get to reality, and that I have to gather artefacts from both this world, and a polar opposite world."

Anderson: "Reality? But this IS reality, Jk."

Jk saddened, and whispered. Jk: "Not my reality, anyway…"

Anderson: "Please… Let it go. I'll send in the team to pick you up. *beep*"

Jk turns off the Omni-tool, and waits patiently. A familiar ship comes out of the sky.

Jk: "The Hyperion?"

Chapter 5: Fiction/Reality Nexus Part 2: UTOPIA OF DEATH

Jk watches the huge cruiser slowly descend, and grins. Before he can react, a large black squid-like mass, with a red ocular eye, makes the ship crash nearby, creating a large explosion, of a large magnitude. Jk's eyes widened, and he saddened. He had just lost the little collection of allies... Friends... That he had left.

The bright flash engulfed all of Jk's senses. He heard only ringing in his ears. He tasted only ash, and dirt. He felt only pain. When he could not take it anymore, he finally let himself tumble into a deep slumber. He was unconscious for hours, before finally awakening, in a crater. He gets up.

Jk: "Shit… I better get some-"

?: "Help?"

Jk quickly turned around, to see a dark effeminate figure, with cat ears and a tail.

Jk: "Who are you?"

? : "Marzena. Marzena error."

Jk slowly guided his left hand over his Raging bull, preparing to quick-draw. Something about her was familiar to him, although.

Marzena: "Ooh, what's that? A toy?"

Jk: "That's my only goddamn gun, bitch."

Marzena quickly jumps, revealing a steel orange loincloth, flowing deep crimson hair, smooth skin, and rushes at Jk. She brings out a large red claymore, and slashes at Jk.

Marzena: "Looks like you're about to be- AHHH!"

Jk interrupts her with a huge uppercut, courtesy of his Devil Bringer. She flies far, before landing hard.

Jk: "You might need to reconsider your actions."

Marzena: "You…"

Marzena comes running, unholstering dual MP5Ks, opening fire. Jk gets out the Auditor, and blocks all the bullets. Jk then reconstitutes his energy into the polar opposite, some finely sharpened demonic daggers. He tosses them at Marzena.

Marzena: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Jk: "YOUR GREATEST NIGHTMARE! ALL OF THE ABOVE!"

Jk releases a large red-white beam of raw energy, barely missing Marzena. She slumps over, unable to stand up properly. Jk sprints over, and attempts to assist her.

Jk: "I'm so sorry about that…"

Marzena: "*Cough* I forgive you, Jk."

Jk stares in disbelief, with wide eyes. Marzena smirks, despite her current situation.

Something activates inside Jk. He remembers her from the cult he was forcibly dragged into.

She was the one that saved him.

Jk: "…You?"

Marzena: "I thought you were different from the rest. I liked you a little better than the other prisoners."

A resounding trumpet sound rumbled, and a huge squid-like machine lands in front of them, revealing a red glowing eye. It towers over the two, in retrospect.

Jk: "How about we kill this thing, and then get the nostalgia business over?"

Marzena: "Gladly!"

The two rush into battle swiftly, flying at the machine.

Chapter **5** : Fiction/Reality Nexus Part **3** : Battling the reaper on Earth... And meeting new people.

The duo assaults the hulking machine's gargantuan legs, making multiple slices and hacks with their respective bladed weapons. They both pierce the armor with ease, and reveal the technological components inside.

Jk: "Let's gut this thing."

Marzena: "Agreed."

They both charge, as the reaper charges its large laser. The beam shoots out, but despite the large diameter, the duo dodges the laser with ease. Jk flies up to the eye, and sticks his blade into it, causing the reaper to make a larger resounding horn sound. Crackles can be heard as the electric circuits malfunction, and the laser diffuses out of the cracked lens, hitting Jk.

Marzena: "JK?!"

Jk's biological flesh is burnt off, as he falls back to the ground, blood pouring and gushing out. He sits still, before jumping up with insane speed, a red aura materializing around him. His right arm glows blue, as an enormous blue spectral replication of his arm appears. He cracks open the reaper with the huge arm; and giving one huge punch, destroying it before it could charge. He lands, before cackling, red lightning jumping all over his cybernetics.

Marzena: "Jk, don't do that… Please…."

Jk: "I refuse to concur."

Jk rears his ugly head; signs of advanced cancer symptoms covering his face. Tumors quickly grow and fall off on his face, disfiguring his facial features. His skin burns off, revealing his true face, a disgusting mixture of technology and biological mutations, with glowing blue scars contrasting with unnatural dark purple scales. He grins, as his left eye begins to glow crimson.

Marzena: "…"

Jk: "Take notes, cause my sense of reality is out the window."

Jk attempts to calm himself down, as he experiences vivid flashbacks. Flashbacks of exile. Flashbacks of fleeting moments.

Marzena: "Jk, what's happening to you?"

Jk: "It's the insanity. It just does this to me. I suffer."

After a few minutes, Marzena resorts to slapping Jk in the face. He recoils, the red aura disappearing.

Jk: "HEY, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Marzena: "It works, atleast."

Jk: "Anyway, you saved me from that bastard cult, right?"

Marzena: "Yeah. You were actually pretty much better than any of the other kids, I even remember you beating the shit out of some of them easily. But then, you were shot down... What happened?"

Jk: "I think I was in hell after that. Got mutilated, half my damn body was taken by those bastards. They think they can get away with that... But I proved able with a huge ass blade for a leg. I escaped, got demonic powers, became a badass merc, got money, and then I was thrown into this portal, and that leads up to now."

Marzena: "Strange, I remember going into a portal also."

Jk smiles, and gets closer to Marzena. His face reforms, and returns to it's normal shape and form quickly. Marzena stares; shocked at Jk's recovery. Meanwhile, in the distance, a group of cybernetic soldiers watch with contempt. They slowly proceed.

Jk: "Anyway, we better stand guar- AHHH SHIT!"

Jk is interrupted by a HF Machete piercing through his chest. Marzena intervenes, pulling Jk. Jk turns around, brandishing his HF Blade. He slices the cyborg into mince meat, and then retrieves its fuel cells. A group of cyborgs soon surround the group, but not before helicopters are seen above, carrying what seemed to be two large, lanky mechs.

Jk: "Holy shit, those things are the size of BUILDINGS! Or atleast as tall..."

Jk waits for the cyborgs to strike, and takes one down with a stab through the chest with his HF Blade. Marzena launches some with some charged up bursts from her MP5Ks, and even evaporates some of them. Soon enough, the mechs drop down, and stand up. They charge at the small pack of remaining enemies, crushing them with absolute ease. A female voice cracks out of one, notably red, and having four green eyes.

?: "Don't worry, Jk. We're friendlies!"

Jk: "Friendlies?! WE MUST BE GODDAMN KINDRED SPIRITS, THEN, IF YOU PREFER USING THIS KIND OF EQUIPMENT!"

The mechs both sit in front of them, seemingly deactivating. A hatch opens on the backs of their necks, and pods seem to come out. Trucks and cars arrive, and extract the plugs with extreme care. Soon enough, the strange plugs are on the ground, and they open up, spraying orange liquid into the air.

Jk: "Ugh.. What is that liquid?"

?: "LCL. Oxygenated liquid designed to assist us in piloting these mechs."

Jk flinches when he sees a ginger haired teen girl with unusual red hair-clips emerge from the plug, wearing a form-fitting suit, colored red, with orange details. There are also green details near the neck of the suit. Jk is frozen solid, while Marzena attempts to avert his view with her own "assets"; proving to be ineffective.

?: "The name's Asuka, if you were wondering, PERV!"

Asuka gives Jk a brash slap across the face, taking him right out of his temporary infatuation. He falls on his back, on a small rock. He gets back up, and groans.

Jk: "I'm sorry. It was just a surprise, seeing someone as... Attractive as you."

Asuka: "Your superiors sent you a message, DUMMKOPF!" ( Dummkopf = Idiot in German)

Jk checks his omni-tool, and to his amazement, there is a message. He reads it.

 _ **| FROM: The Multiverse Unity Offices (Recently formed) | Subject: Status of units transported in 'Hyperion' battlecruiser.**_

 _Jk, it seems that most, if not all of the personnel were lucky enough to get into the escape pods when the reaper's signal was detected. They are being extracted, and they should be visiting you soon._

 _Also, there is earth-shattering news (if you are on earth...) we managed to add another universe to our unity, containing an earth constantly attacked by extra-terrestrials they call "Angels" that are immune to normal weapons, whether nuclear bombs or just anti air cannons._

 _The only defense they have against this threat are giant mechs piloted by humans called EVAs, that are immune to their energies. The pilot actually mends with the mech's nerves, sharing pain and other feelings. We sent two of these pilots to your location, as back-up._

 _ **|END MESSAGE|**_

Jk: "Thank god, if he exists... Alright, now, who's the other pilot?"

The other pilot arrives, a small Caucasian boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a blue and white form-fitting suit. He smiles, and waves.

?: "Hello, my name's Shinji."

Marzena: "Well, hello there! I'm Marzena, a demon. I just have these little gifts... Nyaa~~"

Marzena plays with her cat ears, and moves her tail. She begins to exhibit cat-like behavior, grooming Shinji's hair from behind, and scratching Jk like a scratching post.

Jk: "Stop, please. I require your full attention on this. Anyway, guys, the name's Jk. Just two letters."

Shinji + Asuka: "J...K..? What kind of name is that?"

Jk: "The kind of name for a person you DON'T want to piss off."

Marzena: "Right.. I just met this guy, and now I meet you two? Ain't I pretty lucky... Nyaa..."

Marzena continues to use Jk as a scratching post, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Jk roughly grapples one of Marzena's hands swiftly, and throws it back. She backs away in fear.

Jk: "I said I require your full attention, Marzena Error. Do not fail me again. And you know what-you can go away if you see fit."

Asuka intervenes, and throws her fist in the direction of Jk's face. However; Jk manages to catch her fist, and throws it back.

Asuka: "How the hell...?!"

Jk: "Demonic Cyborg. Used to be a human. Forcibly trained to kill in a cult. No proper care. No food other than rusted nails and asbestos. No freedom."

Asuka just stares, and frowns. She turns around, and walks back to Shinji. Marzena sits down nearby.

Marzena: "I was forced to fight... And I enjoyed it. I was idolized for it. We really relate, don't we? I'm sorr-"

Jk: "I should be sorry.. It was an outburst. Uncalled for. Unproductive, and Ineffectual."

An unknown Caucasian woman with black hair seems to appear, and stands in front of Shinji and Asuka. She is wearing a black shirt, with a small red jacket, and a small black skirt.

?: "Hello, my name's Misato. I am the legal guardian of both these pilots, and I was also ordered to get you some lodging."

Jk: "Fine... Hey, Marzena, come with us, please."

 _(Note: I edited/extended the scene here, to add a little more... Action.)_

Marzena steps forward slowly, with a large frown. She almost falls, but is catched by Jk.

Asuka: "Come on, anyone could do that... Goddamn pretty boy..."

Jk stands Marzena up.

Marzena: "He isn't just a pretty boy.. He has feelings. You should show him some more respect."

Asuka: "Awww, he has feelin's... Oh, his life is so har-"

At that moment, Jk felt a burning sensation in his entire body. He felt himself losing control of his muscles. He swiftly holds the barrel of his raging bull to her forehead. Asuka stares, her expression not unlike a small child with a gun at their head.

Jk: "Shut the fuck up, you GODDAMN CUNTSTAB. You're just a narcissistic TWAT."

Misato intervenes, and holds Jk's arm, attempting to pull it down. Jk notices this, and instead shoots Asuka in the foot. Blood gushes out instantly, as Asuka falls, wailing in pain, tears welling up in her eyes. Marzena watches with fear. Jk reaches down, and begins to collect the blood in his hands, lapping it up.

Jk: "I must say, your blood tastes of rust. I love it."

Marzena: "Oh my god... No... Jk, STOP IT!"

Jk: "Negative, you living demoralization of my life. You are all limits intended to keep me within human mannerisms. I have learnt your schemes. Relinquish your life to me."

Misato: "You sick bastard!"

Misato attempts to kick Jk in the side of the head, but he catches Misato's foot with a hand full of human blood. He launches her away, and stands up. Marzena attempts to punch him, but her fist breaks once the attack connects.

Marzena: "Shit!"

Jk: "Now all of you, FUCK OFF."

Jk steps away quickly, leaving the group. But before he can escape, Marzena appears in front of him, adorned in a glowing orange set of armour similar to deadric armour, with horns growing down, and glowing eyes. She glares at Jk, as her fist is repaired by demonic energy.

Marzena: "Stay with us, or you will suffer."

Jk: "Go the hell away."

Marzena: "Very well..."

Marzena lets Jk walk away, before seeing him run back.

Jk: "I don't even know what I was thinking... I'm sorry."

Misato slowly walks back to the scene, as Shinji helps Asuka get into an ambulance that just arrived.

Misato: "What is happening? The bullet isn't stopping the bleeding!"

Shinji: "No, it didn't. But it went THROUGH her foot."

Misato gasps, as her hand covers her mouth.

Misato: "My god...!"

Marzena and Jk make it back quickly. Misato, as soon as she saw Jk, drew her pistol, issued to agents of NERV.

Misato: "DON'T GET ANY CLOSER, YOU DEMON!"

Marzena: "Misato, it was a simple outburst. I took care of it, so lower your weapon."

Misato: "HOW DO I KNOW YOU AREN'T JUST LYING TO ME TO GET HIM OUT OF BEING POLICED?!"

Jk: "I'm sorry for shooting Asuka in the foot..."

Misato slaps Jk across the face several times, before taking a few deep breaths.

Misato: "Fine, you are forgiven, for now... Any more of these... Atrocities... And you are court marshaled."

Jk: "Funny, I remember doing that fifteen times. And I was court marshaled last week."

Misato: "Just don't shoot anybody in the foot, got it?"

Jk: "Affirmative."

A truck arrives, and the back opens. Jk enters the back with Marzena following him, while Misato gets into the passenger seat. The truck closes, and begins driving out of the crater.

-LATER, in the city-

Jk, Marzena and Misato are seen entering a tall hotel, obviously high-class. As Jk walks in, the receptionists flinch, and they stare at him from across the room. Jk smiles, and paces to the counter.

Misato: "I haven't gotten your age..."

Jk: "My body has been laid back by a few years... I'm fifty."

Misato freezes in place, eyes wide as dinner plates. Marzena steps in, and waves her hand in front of her face. She doesn't move an inch.

Marzena: "Oh, bollocks..."

Chapter 5: Fiction/Reality Nexus Part 4: Reforming an aged bond

The trio were soon riding the elevator to the 40th floor. Misato was staring blankly the whole time, without blinking.

Marzena: "Do you think she's going to be alright? She isn't blinking."

Jk: "She'll be fine, if we are able to snap her out of this."

They approach their room, titled "Room 412" and unlock the door with the key they were provided with at the reception desk. The door creaks open by itself, revealing a pristine living room.

Jk sets Misato down onto the couch, and softly pats her on the shoulder. She gasps, and looks up at Jk quickly, as though waking up from an elongated slumber.

Misato: "You're… Fifty...? Fifty years?"

Jk: "Yeah."

Jk paces into the kitchen, sighing before opening the fridge.

Jk: "Is the food free here?"

Misato: "Yeah, I think. NERV might be the ones responsible for the costs."

Marzena closes the door, and spots a large bag. She quietly walks over to it, and unzips it. Misato swiftly grabs Marzena's hand.

Misato: "You might not want to open that here… He might… Well..."

Marzena: "Uhh… Alright… I think I got a good idea..."

Jk: "What are you gals talking about?"

Misato and Marzena both stare at Jk, with fearful looks on their faces. They re-zip the bag, and carry it into the bedroom.

Jk: "Uh… Wow. Probably some sacred documents. Information on me, maybe?"

Jk rests on the couch, and switches on the 50" HD Plasma Flat-Screen TV mounted on the wall. It switches on to an advert explaining the possibilities of a new futuristic VR headset.

Jk: "Brocullious Drift? That's a stupid name, especially for a VR headset..."

Meanwhile, Marzena and Misato were examining each others cargo.

Misato: "So, I've got lots of beer. Jk might steal it, and it might impact his combat abilities."

Marzena: "You really believe that? He must have some type of resistance."

Misato: "My my, demon princess… You got a lot to learn..."

Jk steps in soon enough.

Jk: "So, what are you gals discussing?"

Marzena: "Ugh…. Want to join in? We can talk about… Stuff..."

Jk: "Fine…."

Misato: "Please don't tell me you're inviting him… Gahh..."

Suddenly, knocking is heard on the front door. Jk comes back out to the door swiftly. As soon as Jk grasps the lock, an electric surge spreads through his body. He can hear voices.

"I have returned… To show you… That I've changed… Open the door..."

Jk obliges, and opens the door. The vision that met his eyes in a split second silenced him. There was a strange green gilded katana blade on the floor.

Jk: "Holy shit."

Marzena came out also, while Jk was slowly picking it up.

Jk: "A blade... How? When? Why? Doesn't matter, it's an extra sword!"

Jk notices a white glow, as it engulfs the blade. The katana seems to change shape, into a humanoid shape relaxing in Jk's arms. The glow subsides, leaving a familiar green haired android in it's place, with a strange heat radiating in her skin.

Jk: "Holy shit, Kary! You can turn into a blade now?"

Kary: "You know that I'm human now, right?"

Marzena stands and stares, shocked at the whole sight of things. Misato arrives out, as Jk closes the door, and takes her to the couch.

Marzena: "Well that's something you don't see everyday… Goddamnit... That quote is overused..."

Misato steps into the kitchen, preparing dinner with what she can find. After a few hours, she steps out, with a platter with about four plates, and one large plate, containing a type K ration, a random assortment of dairy products and other foods, and a strange silver liquid in a glass. She hands the glass to Jk as Kary and Marzena begin to eat.

Misato: "This is for you, Jk. It's a combination of nanomachines and demonic fluid. It should give your powers a little jolt."

Jk accepts the glass, and takes a small portion. Immediately, his entire body glows white, and he shudders.

Jk: "Oh yeah, that's the stuff..."

Misato: "Make sure you don't get crazy under that… It might kill you."

Jk smiles smugly, staring over to Misato with a provocative gaze.

Jk: "Make sure you don't go crazy. Period."

Kary giggles, and Misato sits and stares quietly.

Marzena: "Misato?"

Misato immediately enters the bedroom, as cries of agony are heard.

Misato: "HOW DID HE KNOW?! WHY DID HE SAY THAT?! WHY?!~~"

Jk: "Oh god… What have I done?"

Kary: "You must have dug up some bad memories. Get over to her, and comfort her."

Jk: "Kary, how did you-"

Kary: "How did I get the ability to turn into a weapon? I just had to find my soul, and transfer it into a human body genetically constructed to be identical to my android body. Cmon, feel my breasts."

Jk walks over, and squeezes her breasts. Kary yelps in half pain and half pleasure. She grabs hold of Jk's large arms, and forces them into her chest.

Jk: "You sure are a lot more sensitive..."

Kary: "Just you wait… My strength will increase significantly when I get the demonic enhancements from the offices..."

Marzena stares at the two quizzically, as Jk gets the glass and drinks the rest. He shakes, almost as if he was having a seizure.

Jk: "Oh yeah!"

A white light engulfs the room, and after a few minutes the light dissipates, revealing Jk walking into the bedroom.

Misato: "I'm sorry, Jk.. For doing that..."

Jk: "Hey, it's alright. I just hit a nerve while being insensitive. No hard feelings. I'll make sure to do something great for you tomorrow."

Misato: "I'll be okay. Just go out to your comrades."

Jk: "Good."

Jk walks out to the living room, and gets comfortable on the couch, with Kary in his embrace. Kary transitions to blade form, and he puts her in his sheath. He enters a long slumber, a thing he experienced hours ago.

Chapter 5: Fiction/Reality Nexus Part 5: Nemesis Revealed

Jk woke up to sounds of banging near the door, and cries of agony. He jumps off the couch, and rushes to the source, finding Misato being held at gun-point by a person with a mutated arm. Several others were behind her.

Jk: "Who are you guys?"

?: "We are the hybrid mercenaries, Insolitium!"

Marzena snuck up on the mercs, holding her huge blade close. She lunges out for the closest hybrid, slicing it in half.

Jk quickly launches Kary out, as she swiftly transfers to her normal form in mid-air, and claws the face off of the merc holding Misato. Misato runs back behind the couch.

Kary: "I heard of you bastards… Recently formulated along with the Multiverse-Unity offices..."

Kary rips off the merc's right arm, ensuing a large animalistic scream accompanied by the sounds of mutating flesh. The merc violently shakes, as his skin rips open, and blood floods out.

Jk quickly kicks the merc into the group, and the merc shakes even more, and red cracks appear on his skin. Before they can react, Jk and the others are knocked out the window by a large explosion, while Insolitium air transports land on the street near them. Misato groans, as Marzena comes to her aid.

Mercs surround the group in minutes, their weapons drawn. A strange figure with a long coat appears, and the soldiers stand up and holster their weapons, while saluting.

Jk: "Who the hell is that?"

(Author's note: If you want, you can put on this music on to enhance the mood. Heavy Rain - Piano Suite )

?: "Serhan Waters. The appointed CEO of Insolitium, and one of your STUDENTS."

Jk stood still, shocked. Serhan stepped closer, revealing his face. A glowing red scar went over his whole face, going down his neck, and his eyes were glowing cerulean.

Serhan: "You better be sorry for what you did to my parents, you SICK FUCK!"

Serhan launches several energy balls at Jk, which he dodges. Jk retaliates with his Raging Bull quickly, and charges at him. The mercs just stand there, emotionless. Serhan counters the attack with a large kick.

Serhan: "Quit it! You fucking killed my parents, so why do you get to come out of it all clean and shit?!"

Jk: "Cause I don't let the past take a shit on the present."

Jk swiftly launches Kary at Serhan, whom stays in blade mode. Jk jumps high, and strikes down at Serhan with a large slam with both his fists. Meanwhile, Marzena and Misato are in a far away area, staring in disbelief.

Misato: "He… No..."

Marzena: "It's just a thing he did in the past, no use crying over spil-"

Misato: "Stop it! Serhan is still alive, and without his parents. He is suffering. There is no spilt milk. Jk is a monster for doing that."

Jk continues to attack with his limbs, and serhan applies judo, throwing Jk into the road. Jk gets up, instigating his insanity and rushing back to him.

He rapidly punches Serhan wildly, and grabs him by the collar, prompting the mercs to open fire. Jk slams him into the ground multiple times, while stabbing into him with his claws. Jk throws him into the air transport soon enough, and the mercs swarm into the transports, and they fly away.

Serhan: "Send her in..."

Jk: "YEAH RUN AWAY, YOU OTHER PUSSIES!"

Kary walks over to him, and hugs his arm.

Kary: "Calm down, Jk… It's over, for now..."

Misato: "Now, I have some questions. Why did you kill his parents?"

Jk: "..."

Misato: "Oh come on! You monster!"

Misato kicks Jk in the back, and Jk falls on his knees.

Misato: "First you shoot an official EVA pilot in the foot and drink her blood… And I find out you killed a kid's parents?!"

Jk: "It was just some FUCKING KID!"

Jk stands up, brashly pushing Misato aside, and walking forward. Misato stays quiet, and stands still.

Jk: "He's gotten too far in his pseudo-evolutionary chain for his own good. Time for him to face his punishment for the shit he got me into with you two. Who knows, maybe the mercs have clues on reaching the artifact… And hitting up that parallel multiverse."

Marzena: "Pseudo-Evolutionary? What?"

Jk: "Just a measurement I invented on how far he can be enhanced artificially and non-artificially outside of his human limits. He seems to have exceeded them, like I have, so we might want to kill that Tit-monger so we can take his enhancements for ourselves. Anyway, let's get out of this rain."

A curvaceous figure watches from afar, producing a heavily distorted noise barely comparable to a effeminate cackle of sorts. It approaches the group slowly, revealing itself.

Jk: "Oh, looks at this. Another assailant."

?: "H-Help me…"

Jk recognizes the voice, and the red lightning coursing over his body begins to engulf him. He lets out an almost animalistic roar, as he instigates both his DT and insanity in unison.

Jk: "YOU?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

Darkness: "R-Ritual…."

Jk: "OH, JUST THE CLASSIC FUCKING RITUAL EVERYBODY LIKES TO RESURRECT FUCKS LIKE YOU WITH!"

Kary: "Jk, CALM DOWN!"

Kary grabs both of Jk's large hands, putting them together.

Kary: "Calm down… For me… Please..."

Jk breathes deeply, the red lightning dissipating. Kary smiles, while Misato watches with contempt.

Darkness: "I.. Can only control myself… For a few minutes… Before I… Begin..."

Jk: "Begin what?"

Darkness stays silent, then grabs Kary, whom turns to blade form to escape her grasp. Jk rushes forward, firing a Darkness with everything he's got. Darkness shrugs off the bullets, and tackles Jk.

Jk pounds on her pitch black figure with his large fists, allowing the primal instinct inside him to be set free. He begins glowing red, while his right arm begins to turn orange. His scales begin to change in colouration also, becoming dark brown instead of dark purple.

Kary goes back to normal form, firing shards of pure energy at Darkness. Darkness screams in distorted agony, as white cracks appear on her oily black physique.

Darkness: "Noo.. Stop..! Please, I could stop now!"

Jk: "Do you know what you FUCKING MADE ME DO?! This arm is fucked because of you!"

Misato: "Jk, get off of her! Even if she caused you to… DO this.. You shouldn't kill her!"

Jk: "Well, aren't you a sweet little FUCKING diplomat!"

Marzena: "You know what? Fine. All you're doing is being some inconsequential asshole with random powers. I'm done with your stupid ass. I'm out. You goddamn hypocrite."

Jk gets off of darkness, breathing deeply. Kary gets into his sheath quickly.

Misato: "Good job, hypocrite shit. You lost an ally. Scratch that, two."

Misato joins Marzena's small defection, as they both walk away. Darkness stands up, now in her original form. She smiles.

Darkness: "You don't need them… You got me.. And that human... Heheee… I think I might be able to turn into a weapon too, if you want...~~"

Jk sighs, looks back at Marzena and Misato, then into Darkness' pitch black irises. She smirks, stepping towards Jk in her glossy black catsuit, swaying her hips.

Her arms turn to stubs, as a huge blade sticks out of her flat stomach. She smiles, the rest of her body disappearing into the blade, creating a large broadsword. Jk picks it up, finding Darkness in the blade's reflective surface.

Darkness: "Like my new form? I could stay in it, if you want… Hehee~~."

Jk: "I don't want to see your wretched old fucked up face as long as I live."

Jk attempts to mount her on his back, eventually resorting to magnets to hold the great blade in place. Jk walks in the opposite direction of the defects, breathing deeply.

Before he can react, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Marzena shot him in the back of the neck with a charged bullet.

Marzena: "A parting gift from yours truly, perverted dick-weed."

Marzena walks away, half-heartedly cackling. Jk continues walking, then breaks into a sprint at the last second. He flies off into the distance, making it back to the universal transport station once again.

Jk: "All I have are you two, gals. I better make you count."

Kary: "The only person you can blame is yourself. But I won't leave you. I'll never leave your side. Remember Fishy, and all your other colleagues…. They helped you become this. Thank them."

Jk walks into the building, walking towards the newly-constructed transport to the Evangelion universe.

Jk: "Time to fuck shit up. No more of that stupid quest shit."

Darkness: "Go ahead, I'll be behind you the whole way."

Jk jumps into the mass relay, experiencing the same feelings, only intensified to extreme levels. He awakens in a hallway, and he breaks right into a sprint, coming right out of the building, and into a huge city, with the sky replaced by metal panels.

Jk: "Welcome to the Geo-Dome, Jk."

Music: Saints Row 3 - The Mission Part 2  watch?v=auLxsi…

Jk begins shooting up some pedestrians, and breaks up a few windows. He lifts up numerous cars, launching them into the road, and creating fissures of flames. Soon enough, police arrive, but they shudder in fear, and stand in place.

Jk: "Can't you even run, you blue assholes?!"

Jk tips over a police vehicle with his arm, and shoots up the police personnel, while screaming with glee. He breaks open holes in the walls of various buildings with his arm, throwing the debris at the police vehicles with great force.

He continues, cackling. He instigates his insanity, unleashing two huge downward laser, each destroying the road. Jk proceeds to destroy cars and slaughter civilians and police, for his own pleasure.

Jk: "I'm defecting from the multiverse unity offices, PEOPLE! I AM MY OWN UNITY!"

Soon enough, large thumps can be heard, as the city's buildings begin to flatten into the ground. Jk smirks, and handles darkness in his right hand.

Jk: "Here comes the Calvary..."

More large thumps are heard, gradually getting faster in repetition. Soon enough, a large lanky purple and green mech charges at Jk, brandishing a large knife. Jk simply punches the blade, causing it to fracture into numerous shards. Jk runs up the mech's arm, slicing with both his blades in both his hands. He fires his Raging bull right in the mechs left eye, then slams it into the building, with his orange devil bringer.

Jk: "I knew this thing still worked! HAHA!"

Jk proceeds to break the circuits in each of the arms, and attempting to break open the pod access door. The EVA retaliates, picking up Jk, and smashing him into the fissures of flame. He gets up, breathing deeply.

Jk: "Annoying little shit. I eat cunts like you for breakfast."

Music: Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of The Patriots - Love Theme  watch?v=lGf2b1…

Shinji: "Who do you think you are, terrorizing the geodome?!"

Jk: "I think I'm a fucking WASTED LIFE!"

Jk roundhouse kicks the mech, causing it to fall over. He then pounds the mech's head vigorously, as red, human blood gushes out and coats Jk.

Jk: "It's… Who I am..."

Jk rips open his shirt, revealing unusual brown scales, and cybernetics, oddly halved.

Jk: "SOME FUCKING DEMON! DEMONS DON'T LIVE, THEY EXIST!"

Shinji stares, unable to think about what to do with the splitting pain in his head, combined with the shock of seeing Jk's real body. He is immediately contacted by one of his commanders, his own father.

Jk lets out a scream, and attacks the Eva-01 once again, rapidly. His demonic arm begins to change colouration again, turning bright crimson. His left eye flashes powerfully, as he rips open the armour with his bare hands, tossing the scrap metal away.

Jk: "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHIT ABOUT ME!"

Jk finally crushes the main body of Eva-01 with his bare hands, causing the pod to malfunction.

Gendo Ikari's face appears in the video feed of the pod's cockpit, wearing a serious expression, and having video glitches all through.

Gendo: "K-Kill him. It's your o-ly choice."

Jk continues to pound on Eva-01's interior, cracking it open. He is interrupted, by Shinji throwing him off, and into a far-off mountain. Soon enough, numerous swarms of lights come.

Jk: "JUST DIE ALREADY!"

Shinji experiences more pain than he had ever experienced inside the EVA before, as he doubles down. The pod's Life Support finally fails, suffocating him.

Jk breathes deeply, his blood covered face and glowing eye scaring Kary inside.

Kary: "Jk..."

Jk: "I'll be fine."

Jk notices the lights approaching, and stares up.

Jk: "What's this? A visit from those guys? Thought they didn't need me..."

A monotone voice resounds from the lights.

?: "We are taking you to the fiction/reality nexus ourselves, Jk. It seems the artifacts are deemed obsolete. Your soul is enough."

Shinji: "What the hell are these?!"

Jk jumps up into one of the lights, grinning. He fires one last charged shot into Eva-01. It collapses, unable to stand, and the charger comes out of its socket.

Jk: "Well make me into a weapon and call me TITBLASTER, I'm getting the easy way, aren't I?!"

Music: Naruto - Sadness and Sorrow  watch?v=wEWF2x…

Kary: "Jk, why are you doing this? What are you fighting for?"

Darkness: "Oh come on, Kary. He is simply having a little fun with people lower than him. Sink or swim, bitch."

Kary: "DID YOU JUST CALL ME A BITCH?!"

Jk: "Sorry, guys. I'll have to leave you here."

Kary: "WHAT?"

Jk: "I'll send you a postcard."

Jk lets Kary and Darkness go, and forsakes his remaining weapon, his Raging Bull.

Kary: "DON'T YOU FUCKING DO THIS! I PUT UP WITH EVERYTHING YOU DID, YOU SHIT-EATER! WHY CAN'T YOU AT LEAST SAY THAN-"

Author's notes: The story gets a bit more psychological from here on out.

Jk blacks out, and sees his whole life flashing before him. From the moment of him being born, to the moments leading up to now. His capture by the cult. His rebirth as a demon. His friendships.

His exile. His exile occurred by his own hand. He can still make things right, the same way. But first...

Jk: "Two last words for them, please."

He seemed to sense that someone was agreeing. Jk looked down at Kary's saddened expression, and Darkness fighting Shinji. He spoke his two words.

Jk: "Thank. You."

Jk plunged back into unconsciousness. He felt content with his life. He felt content with death. In the end, he felt great with what he did. He felt free. It was a comforting feeling.

Meanwhile, outside, Kary was thinking about her own life, and what it meant to Jk. She loved him, and the feeling was mutual. But he left her. Why?

Kary catches Jk's raging bull, and fires at the lights, with no apparent effect. She continued firing, while the lights were leaving.

Tears were threatening to well up inside her eyes as she was discharging munitions on the lights.

After all this, he couldn't just do that and get away with it! She continues firing into the ceiling of the geodome rapidly, as her arms begin to weaken.

She gives one last hurried breath after many minutes, before dropping the raging bull. She opens the cylinder, and finds her name carved in one of the bullets.

Kary: "Jk..."

Kary tears up, and falls on her knees, resting on the soft green grass, as she cradles the raging bull in her arms, eager for Jk's return.

Chapter 6: Reality, and beyond…

Everything belongs to their respective owners. Including Jk.

I have also updated the chapter to have music links and more content as of 17/11/14.

That is all.

What he saw within that.. Transport… Was amazing. he saw many things. he saw letters of his own language flashing against a barren, black background, devoid of visible objects. Psychedelic imagery, consisting of cityscapes and landscapes of various descriptions. They touched his mind, and he gladly enjoyed the sensation.

Everything seemed tranquil, in the void. Photons, any type of matter- was simply non-existent. Jk was resting there, blissfully unaware of the events that would occur in the next few minutes.

He was suddenly, slowly losing focus of the barren world around him, as his senses slowly began to num, and his visual feedback become nil. He was being taken out of this world. He quickly comes out of the light, drawing breaths. He falls out, and onto his knee.

Music: [Portal 2 Original Soundtrack - The Part Where He Kills You]

Jk: "Holy shit. You up there better do something to cover for that."

He gets up and examines this mysterious room that smelt of sulfur and concrete.

As Jk's eyes adjusted to the light, the room was revealed to be stark white, lit up brightly by bright futuristic lights. There was a large window up on one of the walls, showing consoles and multiple humanoids with yellow masks. They had featureless faces, save for an awkward cross.

Jk: "ATP Agents. You dropped me into a FUCKING TRAP?! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU ASSHOLES!"

The Light: "Please Jk, calm down."

Jk attempts to break open the window, but to no avail. Suddenly, a large screened illustration of the christian cross appeared on a large TV mounted behind the window, causing Jk's demonic arm to begin smoking.

Jk: "WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME?!"

The light spoke with a monotone voice, sounding mechanical and cold.

The Light: "You are simply… Dead already. You are a monster. Nothing more than a creature."

That one insult instigated Jk's insanity, as he jumps up to the window, striking at it with his left arm, ripping through the screen, and breaking the glass. Jk grins, as he flies through the glass and kills a few ATP agents with his arm, clawing into their flesh and drawing copious amounts of strange bright yellow blood, covering him.

Jk: "I miss the feeling of blood covering my skin!"

Agents swarmed the room, surrounding Jk, and his recent victims. He smiles, firing out his insanity in two large beams, decimating the crowd.

The light: "Jk, I'm sorry for doing this to you... I must assist you..."

The light explodes, engulfing the room in light for minutes. After the light subsided, Jk found a large blade, twice the size of Darkness.

He stares wide eyed, and grins as he approaches the huge sword. As he picks it up, he feels a new power surge through his demonic being… Angelic energy… He shudders for no reason at all, as his right arm begins to morph, the scars going back to the shade of unsaturated amber.

He twitches his arm in pain, as angelic symbols are burnt into his right arm, and he experiences severe inflammation and paralysis. As it subsides, he takes a deep breath, walking towards one of the room's exits. he pauses.

Jk: "Hold the fucking Zergling tomato sauce here. I got angelic power now? That means… Holy shit, I'm… A nephilim… A FUCKING NEPHILIM!"

Jk lifts his right arm in absolute glee, then proceeds through the corridors, finding various plates of armour, of which he mounts on himself. They seem not to affect his movement speed, as his steps didn't become heavier.

Jk: "I'm sorry, Kary, Giz… Everyone... But I have to do this. I always wanted to see how many ways normal people can die!"

The corridors suddenly morph and transform into a large hall, with a huge orange beam in the center of the room with a receptacle and an elevator. Insolitium Mercs swarm around Jk, holding him at gunpoint.

Merc: "Looks like that angel slash human hybrid turned rogue. Surrender it."

Jk: "How about no?"

Jk suddenly launches the soldier far away with his nephelim bringer, then proceeds to lay down two huge lasers in the surrounding area, decimating the army. He slams into the ground, and charges, slashing up the soldiers fiercely, and with absolute ease.

Music: [Prototype 2 Original Soundtrack - Meet Your Maker (Final Boss Theme)]

Suddenly, a large door opens up, and a large mech comes out, with dual miniguns. It opens fire quickly. Jk attempts to summon The Auditor (Huge battleaxe) to block the bullets, however it just resulted in pulses of black-reddish energy being launched at the mech out of Jk's eyes, creating holes in the armour, and causing it to malfunction.

Jk: "What the hell? Those aren't bullets."

?: "They're just m-m-malfunctioning nexus bolts, technical-l-ly."

Jk darts his eyes around the room, searching for the source of the glitched voice. He comes upon a humanoid with a solid pitch black body that seems to be on black fire, with bright crimson eyes.

Jk: "THE FUCK."

It was the auditor, the mastermind behind the powerful A.A.H.W. He slowly makes his way down the stairs on the receptacle, unholstering a huge minigun. Jk dashes, his footsteps speeding him towards the downed mech, as he crashes into it, and strips both miniguns. Jk quickly lands, spurring up both and aiming, then pulling the triggers in unision.

The Auditor: "..."

Moments passed, as the hellfire rained down from both Jk's miniguns, into the large frame of the auditor. Suddenly, Jk saw an improbability drive fall out of the derelict angel blade, and melt into his skin. The sight disturbed him inside, but he felt empowered, since he sensed he had some chance against this bastard.

Jk: "Feeling dead yet, you bastard?!"

Auditor: "Negative. S-S-Superficial damage."

The auditor doubles down. Blue lightning appears and strikes him out of thin air, leaving red wound like shapes on his skin. Jk rushes over, dropping the miniguns and unholstering the pistol he stole, and presses it into the Auditor's skull.

Jk: "Don't fucking move."

Jk hears a single set of feet making a slow pace behind him. He turns around, to see Serhan standing there again.

Serhan: "We only had a little game to collect battle data last time, so you better prepare for worse this time."

Jk: "Something worse?"

Serhan: "How about a public execution of all your past lovers?"

Jk: "Lucky devil. Go ahead."

Serhan: "You have the AUDACITY to suddenly care so little for them?!"

Jk: "Are you getting soft, antagonist? Please don't tell me."

Serhan: "ENOUGH! We will duel. Whoever wins doesn't die. BEGIN!"

Serhan quickly launches balls of energy, creating huge fissures simultaneously. Jk dodges the balls, kick jumping off the wall and opening fire. Serhan launches himself at Jk, unholstering a HF chainsaw, and slashing violently.

Jk blocks the attacks with the derelict blade, and counters with a large horizontal slash, and a large kick to the stomach, followed by fire from his pistol. Serhan collapses, the red liquid gushing out his stomach symbolizing his demise. Jk walks over to Serhan's body slowly.

Serhan suddenly slashes at Jk's throat, as he gets up, and opens his shirt, revealing multiple punctured blood bags over a bulletproof vest. Jk falls to his knees.

Serhan: "You should never trust a student, after so many years. Didn't you see any action movies?"

The auditor stirs, and attempts to get up from his recent incarceration at the hands of Jk's stolen improbability drive. Jk was holding his neck, orange liquid oozing out onto the cold, hard metal floor. His inhuman eyes make contact with Serhan's, with a mixture of anger and fear inside, as he slowly lowers to the floor.

Serhan: "Speak your last words, before you're forced to see your beloved ones die."

Jk: "Go fuck a demon with a chastity belt and a thorned pussy, you filthy fucking pile of dogshit."

Auditor: "Explicit. Ineffectual. Inappropriate. You fail to grasp the rules of the multiverse."

Jk grunts, his senses threatening to fall into eternal pain, before a shadow.. No, light… Appears in his mind. It envelopes him, creating feelings of comfort, in the sea of pain. He gets up, empowered once again. The light felt familiar.

Jk: "I fail to see why I can't fight no more..."

Auditor: "You have an improbability drive... Hand it over, and you MIGHT JUST BE SPARED."

Jk: "How about… I TAKE YOURS…?"

Jk elbows the Auditor in the 'face' and forces him into the ground. Serhan throws Jk into the wall, in which he collides with huge force. His spine cracks, splitting pain filling his senses again quickly.

Serhan: "JUST FUCKING GIVE UP YOU GODDAMN PUSSY!"

Jk attempts to tap into the drive again, triggering black flames to cover his body. He silently cackles, as his body is completely healed, and buffed. Bones begin to heal, as well as being strengthened to be harder than any metal.

Jk: "I'll have to give you a huge negative… YOU LITTLE BLOODY WANK!"

Jk tenses his body, as he feels an ungodly energy flow through him. Pure beams of light launch out of the space around him, blinding and damaging his two adversaries. The Auditor attempts to walk towards Jk, receiving a bullet from Jk's recently stolen pistol between his eyes. He screams in anger, being flung back by Jk's beams into the receptacle.

Jk quits firing, and charges the duo. Serhan does the same, unholstering the HF chainsaw once again, and slashing. Jk positions his blade for a stab, but runs forward also, performing a stinger. Serhan swiftly grabs Jk, and shoves the HF Chainsaw into his chest, attempting to get to his heart.

Jk catches the chainsaw with his bare right hand, and disarms Serhan quickly. He holds both his new blades in his hands, and rushes to Serhan, slashing with both blades. The damage was substantial, and equally visible, as it left two huge slash marks on Serhan's torso.

Serhan: "Before I finally enter oblivion… Tell me why… Why did you take me in?"

Jk: "You were weak."

Jk holsters both his blades, and launches Serhan miles away with his nephelim bringer. He hits the wall, limply falling on his face and leaving a pool of blood. Serhan was no more. Jk walks over to his body, the Auditor giving an incompetently slow paced limp. Jk doubles down, the buffs his body had gained fading away. He turns to the Auditor, then to Serhan.

The Auditor: "You might want to know… That Insolitium is a sister company of the A.A.H.W."

Jk stares back at the Auditor with a face full of disgust and pity. The Auditor closes his eyes, before requisitioning a huge blade, and charging at Jk. Jk catches the blade… But at the cost of his left arm. He clenches his teeth, striking at the Auditor with his right arm, getting it removed.

Strange orange liquid and what seems to be gasoline pour out onto the metal floor, rusting it. Jk screams, as he charges for the Auditor with everything he has left, firing a large beam of light. The Auditor reacts quickly, and stabs Jk through the chest.

Jk takes deep breaths, being close to his death. He sees his life flashing before him once again.

All this. My life, my friends, family and so on. Will it all end when I die?

Fishy, Gelina, Karma... My gardevoir duo, Kary, Fire, Marzena, Light, Shady... Master chief, Commander Shepard, Dante Sparda, Delsin Rowe, Doomguy, James Heller, Gordan Freeman, Hank, Snake, Link, Samus... All the fictional characters, all these people...

Can I just let all that go now? Leave them?

HELL FUCKING NO.

Jk slowly but roughly bites The Auditor's neck hardly, kicking him simultaneously. Most of the flesh is ripped off, prompting a glitched scream from the Auditor, holding his mostly removed flesh.

Auditor: "You… You animalistic monstrosity!"

Jk: "Cmon, twat. Think of a better insult."

Serhan watches from a distance, covered in blood. He lived a small life, and what he wanted was just to see Jk again. He didn't care about his parents anymore. He attempts to get up, his muscles heaving and his lungs attempting to make use of the surrounding oxygen. He unholsters a sawn-off, and charges.

Serhan: "I won't let you die yet… I only wanted to see you again… Go get your arms quickly. Kudos."

The Auditor kicks Jk, but is interrupted by two rounds of buckshot driving into his skull. He falls back. Serhan holds the Auditor down, throwing punch after punch into his skull, eliciting a cracking noise while Jk retrieves his arms from the floor. His cybernetic arm simply reconnects, as thousands of nanomachines repair the severed connection.

Jk runs to his other arm, and stabs it into its former place on his anatomy. He feels a brief moment of excruciating pain, then his arm seems to reconnect. The arm lights up again, the moderate hue of hazel coming into view. He turns to the Auditor, who was holding Serhan by his neck. He charges, rushing with extreme speed.

He does a huge uppercut, launching the Auditor and making huge bright crimson gashes on his black skin. He then runs up the wall, and slams the Auditor into the ground and pounds down on his collapsed form with tenacity beyond human limits. He throws the auditor into the ceiling once more, creating a huge hole.

Jk uses the Devil bringer and thrusts it into the hole with more force than he ever used, summoning an even larger spectral copy of his arm to appear.

The Auditor creates a huge nexus explosion, launching Jk back to the ground. Jk retaliates with rapid shots from his stolen pistol, which goes red hot in his cybernetic hand. He discards it, with Serhan tossing him the sawn off. He flies up to the Auditor, shoving the two jet black tubes into his face, and pulling the trigger quickly.

Jk has a brief moment of complete content, the blood of the Auditor washing him contributing to his relaxation. As the effects of gravity return to control him, he gives a salute to the Auditor, coupled with a middle finger, just for good measure.

He lands on his back, his consciousness slipping. His vision turns hazy, as Serhan picks him up. He hears a distinct voice speak to him. It was Light's.

Light: "I'm finally back with you, after all this time. Cherish my presence, Jk. Someday… I'll visit you… Farewell…."

Serhan: "Let's get back. My company can cover the charges and bail cost. I'll be in debt, but I'll be proud of myself for helping your ass. Anyway, this was all a hoax that I used to get close to the Auditor."

Jk: "Hey, thanks. I don't care about that chickenshit reality anymore. The people are cocks down there."

Serhan helps Jk up, and they walk together to the exit of the facility, drawing the fresh air outside. It wasn't too long until they had multiverse unity government transports swarming the area. Guards took Jk and Serhan into a singular transport, and they flew to a multiversal transport station.

 **-EPILOGUE-**

Jk was standing in a space in the multiversal courthouse, being court martialed. He stares up to the Judge.

Judge: You are court mar-

The Judge is interrupted by the front gates opening, revealing Dante, Master Chief, Delsin, and many other protagonists. Master chief walks forward slowly, and addresses the Judge.

Master Chief: "Let him go."

Judge: "We can't possibly do that, he's committed a cri-"

Master Chief: "LET. HIM. GO."

Judge: "As you wish, then. The repercussions of this action will be substantial, I must warn you."

Jk flies out of the space, and lands on the floor. He spots Kary in the huge crowd, and she comes over. Kary slaps Jk multiple times with both sides of her clawed hand.

Kary: "Why did you leave me like that?"

Jk: "Just cause."

Jk walks out of the building, with a huge orange gash on his face. Kary throws him his Raging Bull, and transforms to her blade form. He stares at the cityscape of Los Santos once again.

Kary: "Fuck you anyway."

Jk walks out into the streets, but is interrupted by distant sounds of gunshots.

Jk: "Looks like we have a situation on our hands, Kary."

Marzena: "Including me."

Jk turns around with his hands up, and stares at Marzena.

Jk: "Sorry for pissing you off, Marzena."

Marzena: "It's fine. I got over the Serhan situation, since he told me he cared little for his parents. Oh yeah, the bastard lied when he said he would pay the bail. Greedy cunt."

The gunshots got louder, and Jk lowered his hands, unsheathing his blade like a classic ninja. Marzena steps behind him.

Jk: "Let's drop in on some assholes."

Marzena: "GLADLY!"

The duo rush in the direction of the gunshots, leaving visible scorch marks.

-END-


End file.
